


Hotch Teaches Will 2

by Jekkah



Series: Hotch Teaches Will [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: Hotch is back to spice up JJ and Will's sex life
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: Hotch Teaches Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796461
Kudos: 26





	Hotch Teaches Will 2

Hotch sighed as he got out of his shower. His son was away at Garcia’s for the night and his plan was to lay in bed and pleasure himself to the memory of his night with JJ nearly two months ago. After a night of drinking, she had admitted that her sex life with her husband, Will, lack any luster. In his drunken haze, he offered to teach Will how to have good sex and surprisingly, JJ took him up on it. Even more surprising was that her method of teaching was not a long, awkward conversation, but having Will watch while she and Hotch had the best sex of his life.

And then, they each said, “I love you.”

And then, Hotch had snuck out of there early in the morning so he didn’t have to face the happy couple.

Luckily, it wasn’t weird at work. Both he and JJ had come to an unspoken agreement never to discuss that night. But that hadn’t stopped Hotch from dreaming about it, or thinking about it, or getting off on it nearly every night for the past seven weeks.

But tonight, he was home alone and he didn’t have to restrain himself like he did when Jack was in the house or when they were on a case and the rest of his team was on the other side of a thin wall. Tonight, he could be as loud and uncontrollable as possible. Tonight, the name “JJ” could fall from his lips. Tonight-

Hotch’s musings were cut short when his doorbell rang. He was equal parts curious and frustrated as he threw on a robe. He was still toweling his hair when he opened the door. Will was standing there nervously.

“W-Will?” Hotch stumbled. “Is everything okay? Why are you here?”

“Everything’s fine,” Will answered, his Southern drawl wavering. “Well, no, everything’s not fine or else, I wouldn’t be here, but no one’s injured.” He followed Hotch into the house, but refused to sit.

Hotch waited for a bit for Will to speak, but the other man only fidgeted. “What’s going on, Will?”

Will took a deep breath. He was only able to hold Hotch’s gaze for a quarter of a second. “It’s JJ… and me. That… that night was supposed to help fix us, but it… I thought that I was doing okay. I was trying to follow what you showed me, but…”

“But?”

“She fell asleep on me, Hotch.”

Pinching his lips, Hotch attempted not to laugh at the situation. “We have been working long hours on this last case.”

“Three times,” Will continued. He rubbed his eyes. “Now, she’s just avoiding sex altogether.”

“I’m sorry, but I-”

“I need your help,” Will interrupted. “Not like before because that clearly didn’t help.”

Hotch opened and closed his mouth a few times. He tilted his head. “Help how?”

Will exhaled long and anxiously. “I need you to have a threesome with us.”

“What?” Hotch exclaimed, sharply.

“I just thought this way that you could show me what you’re doing that makes it so special, but I understand if you’re uncomfortable with this. Please don’t tell JJ, though. She’d kill me if she knew that I had come here to ask you for this. I-”

“I’ll do it.”

Will stopped dead in his tracks. “You will?”

Hotch nodded. “Under one condition.”

“Anything,” Will agreed, immediately.

“I’m in charge. You have to do everything I say without arguing.” Hotch could feel his cock grow hard as he thought about being deep in JJ once again. He had never been in a male-male-female threesome before, but he was willing to try just about anything if JJ was involved. 

Will’s head bobbed eagerly up and down. “I won’t. I won’t say anything. I will listen to everything you say.”

Hotch licked his lips. “When do you want to do this?”

Will grinned, widely. “Tonight.”

XXXXX

“JJ?” Will called out as he entered their house, Hotch behind him. “Jayje?”

Upstairs in bed, JJ rolled her eyes. After she thwarted Will’s latest attempt at love-making, he had left the house. She had hoped that he had gone out drinking with some friends and wouldn’t be back until late.

“JJ,” Will called, again. “I brought you a present.”

JJ threw off her covers, glad that Henry had gone to stay with Garcia for the night. “I’m coming!”

“Not yet, but you will be,” Hotch told her when she reached the top of the stairs. His hands on his hips, he smirked at her.

“What are you doing here?” JJ asked, her face heating up.

Will stood off of Hotch’s shoulder. “I brought him for you, for us.”

Hotch’s eyes darkened as he stared intensely at JJ. “Threesome, baby. Will wants a threesome.”

“And you agreed to this?” JJ’s focused only on Hotch as her clit began to quiver at the thought. 

“I’d agree to just about anything to get balls deep into you again.”

JJ’s jaw dropped. She loved how commanding he was when it came to sex. “Well, then, come on up, cowboys.”

Hotch stalked up the stairs, Will close behind him. “Get naked and lay yourself open on the bed.” Hotch turned to Will. “If I remember correctly, you can be a little… quick on the trigger when it comes to your wife having sex with me so you should wait in the hall until I call you in.” Hotch held up his hand when Will began to protest. “I promise that I will not come until you’re involved.”

“But how am I supposed to learn?”

“Everything that I do to get JJ ready, I promise to do again to her after,” Hotch assured him. Will frowned, but agreed, sitting outside his bedroom door. Hotch entered the bedroom and stood at the bottom of the bed, taking in the naked, gorgeous woman in front of him. “You are absolutely beautiful. You take my breath away.”

Lust-filled eyes gazed up through thick lashes. “How about you come take my breath away?”

Slowly, Hotch removed his clothing, standing bare before JJ. He waited until she crooked her finger before crawling onto the bed. Keeping his weight on his elbows and knees, he covered as much of her body as he could, tickling her skin with his body hair. “I’ve been dreaming of this moment for weeks.”

“So have I,” JJ whispered.

Hotch lowered his lips to the corner of JJ’s mouth, placing a feather-lite kiss there. He moved circularly around her face, making ghost-like touches with his lips. JJ shivered as Hotch used his hands to stroke her neck. He worked his way down her body, first with hands and followed by his kisses. When he passed her core to go down her legs, she growled in frustration.

“Hotch, please,” she begged.

Hotch paused his ministrations to glaze at her. “Please, what?”

JJ pouted. “Please touch me.”

“Here?” he asked, stroking under her knee.

“No.”

“Here?” Hotch asked, again, caressing her thighs. 

“No!”

“How about-”

JJ’s head shot up. “Get your face in my vajaja and start eating right now!”

Hotch laughed. “Yes, ma’am!”

He pushed his mouth into her pussy, kissing and licking all over. He refused to do more than flirt with her clit. Once she was withering in pleasure, he latched onto her bud, biting it gently, before sucking it into his mouth while rubbing it with his tongue.

“Holy fuck, Hotch!” JJ screamed, her body tensing, briefly, before exploding in ecstasy. She knocked him away during her orgasm, allowing him to watch while she rode it out. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

“Guess I have a new goal. Are you ready for more?” He chuckled when she nodded. “Okay, Will, time to come in.”

Will entered, timidly. “Uh, sounds like you were having a good time.”

Hotch grinned. “We had a good start. Go ahead and get undressed; sit up by JJ’s head. Make sure that you’re within reach of her mouth.” While WIll got situated, Hotch ran his cock up and down JJ’s center, coating it with her wetness. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” JJ told him.

Hotch slid into her slowly, allowing her time to adjust to him. He felt JJ tremble when he bottomed out. “Okay?”

“Balls deep,” she joked.

Hotch laughed as he kissed her. He pulled out slowly before ramming back in. He kept his pace steady. Leaning down to JJ’s ear, he panted, “JJ, you need to help your husband out.”

JJ reached up and grabbed Will’s shaft, moving her hand up and down. She raised her head so that she could lick and nibble him. Will’s hips snapped in time with Hotch.

“Careful, baby,” Hotch warned her. “We don’t want him coming too soon.” He glanced at Will. “Put your hand between her legs.” Hotch paused. “Worry more about getting your wife off and less about touching me.”

“I’m trying,” Will muttered, but turned his concentration to JJ’s nub. In almost no time, JJ was once again flying through space on an orgasmic comet.

“You guys are killing me,” JJ heaved through the aftershocks. 

Hotch pulled all the way out. “Would you like us to stop?”

Grabbing onto his neck, JJ pulled his lips to hers. “Hell, no.”

“Okay, Will, here’s when you start really learning. Get behind me and lube me up. Do you know how to do that?”

“I’ve never done it myself, but yeah, I think so,” Will replied, grabbing lube from the nightstand and kneeling behind Hotch.

After Will had finished preparations, Hotch began to instruct him again. “Come in, slowly.” Hotch grunted as pressure built in his ass. “That’s it. Now, go back out and in again a few times. There you go. Hold on.” Hotch leaned forward to exchange several hot kisses with JJ. “Now, Will, put your hands on my shoulders and pay attention to the movements that I do.”

Will’s hands firmly on his shoulders, Hotch once more drove into JJ. Unlike before, there was nothing slow or steady about his pace this time. The entire bed shook as the headboard banged loudly against the wall. JJ was sure that there would be dents in the wall, but as her groans and squeals intermixed with the men’s grunts filled the air, she found she didn’t care a bit.

“I’m coming!” Will shouted and released himself into Hotch. He collapsed onto Hotch’s back, relishing in the feel of Hotch’s taut muscles as they worked to give his wife an orgasm.

Hotch lifted JJ’s left leg as he raced towards his own completion, but not before giving her one last orgasm. “Better hold on, baby.”

JJ had just enough time to grab the headboard before being swept away. Her cries were so loud that she was afraid that she would wake the neighbors. “Hotch! Oh God, Hotch! Oh God! Oh fuck!”

“JJ!” Hotch roared, emptying gobs into her. He collapsed onto her, dislodging Will in the process. Giving JJ several sweet kisses, he swept the hair and sweat from her face. “You are amazing.”

“So are you,” Will and JJ said at the same time.

Hotch slipped out of JJ, who whimpered at the loss. He lay behind her, pulling her body towards his. He placed one hand on her chest and the other on her thigh. Realizing Will was watching them, he motioned for the other man to come closer.

“You know, Will,” JJ said, sleepily, “this is going to have to become part of our sex life.”

Will sighed in both hesitation and agreement. “We’re going to need some boundaries.”

“Such as?”

“No having sex on cases.”

JJ frowned. “I’m not sure that I can agree to that. Sometimes, we work long cases.”

Will bit his bottom lip. “Okay, how about, you can have sex on cases, but when you’re home, it has to be the three of us or nothing.”

“Deal,” Hotch and JJ said in unison.

“And I think it’s only fair that I get to sleep with someone while you’re away on cases,” Will added.

JJ nodded, placing her hand on Will’s chest. “That’s only fair. Just no bringing them home when Henry’s around and unless it’s a committed relationship, you absolutely have to wear a condom.”

“Deal.”

“Well, now that we have that all figured out, let’s get some shut eye. I’m planning on waking at least one of you up in a few hours for more of this,” Hotch ordered. He snuggled in deep with JJ, not even minding that Will had settled in, too.

He was going to repeatedly be balls deep in JJ and life was looking good.

THE END


End file.
